


Love is a Real Bitch!

by NozoNozoMii



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ayano will fuck things up later, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, More will be added soon, Tragedy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozoNozoMii/pseuds/NozoNozoMii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most popular girls would steer clear of people like the delinquents. Not Mei. She has her eyes set on one in particular and that one might also return those same feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Monday,** **April** **7th** , **2017**  
**7:15** **A.M.**_

“Hey! Mei, where you going?”

Yuna Hina called out to her friend, Mei Mio. Like any other day, the two of them would head out to the plaza and meet up with their group of friends. However, for some reason, Mei was heading back to the entrance of the school. “Oh! I remembered I forgot one of my hair ties in the back of the school. I just needed to go get it back.” Mei explained, smiling awkwardly. “Are you sure? Those thugs are probably there by now. If you want, I can come with you!” Yuna suggested.

“No! No! You don’t have to!” Mei replied, moving her hands out and shaking them from left to right. “My hair tie is pretty far from where they hang out. I’ll be okay.” She added, giving her friend a reassuring smile. “O-Okay. Just, please be careful. I’ve seen what those guys can do and... I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Yuna said, rubbing her arm. It was obvious that she was worried about Mei’s safety. “I promise, I’ll be careful.”

“Fine, Fine. Just don’t be afraid to come running back if those guys give you a hard time.” The blonde said, sternly as she headed towards the plaza. Mei simply giggled and waved her off. “Mmhm~!” She hummed. Once her friend was gone, Mei quickly headed over to the back of the school. Just like Yuna said, the delinquents were there, and that’s what she was hoping for. Mei wasn’t looking for some hair tie, she wanted to watch the thugs. Well, one specifically. Killa Kill. 

Something about her made Mei’s heart race. For the longest time, she was certain that she only liked boys but, after seeing Killa, everything changed. She remembered how the two met. If by ‘met’, she means accidentally bumping into Killa on her way home from school and getting chewed out. She should have been upset or at the very least, detested the other female but, Mei couldn’t help it. The two had smaller encounters after that but, they ended with Killa giving her a dirty look while Mei looked like an idiot. She peeked over from the corner, placing her hands against the wall and staring at the group. It was hard to see them since she was a good feet away but, she knew it would be trouble to get even closer. 

Even so.... Mei couldn’t help it.  
She slowly began walking closer to the gang. She wanted to stop but, her legs kept moving. Causing her to get even closer.

“Hey!”

Mei’s eyes widen, causing her to freeze. That voice snapped her back into reality. Just her luck, it was Killa’s voice. 

“What the hell are you doing!? Are you stalking us!?” The delinquent snapped. Mei gulped softly as her cheeks turned pink. Holy crap was this embarrassing. She was being pretty creepy but, that wasn’t her intent at all. God, she was disgusted in herself. Like that’s going to win her over, good job Mei. “I-I’m so sorry!” She said, putting her hands together and bowing her head.

“Scram!” 

Mei jumped back. Didn’t have to tell her twice. She began running away, covering face. Once she got back to the lockers, she whined loudly. “Ugghhh! I’m such an idiot!”

Back with the delinquents, Killa sighed softly, rolling her shoulders. “You know, if screaming and threatening the girl you like was going to win her over, you two would be getting down and dirty right about now.” Purple Bruise teased, causing Killa’s cheeks to turn pink. “F...Fuck off! Pervert!” She snapped, causing the other thugs to laugh. “Stop being a pussy and just talk to her. You’re acting like a lovesick puppy.” Gremlin remarked. “At least I can get someone, how’s blowing dudes in an alley workin’ for ya!?” Killa growled. “You think i’d do something that disgusting! Jesus Killa, get your head out of the gutter.” Gremlin replied. “I wouldn’t be surprised, you fuckin-”

“Can you both just shut the hell up!? You’re giving me a headache.” Ivy snapped. “Seriously though, what do you see in a loser like that?” Co Balt asked, moving her bat over her shoulders and rolling her neck. “How the hell should I know!?” Killa replied. Honestly, she was just as surprised that she had feelings for Mei. The two barely talked and Mei seemed like a coward but, even so, she felt something. And it pissed her off not knowing why.

“You should at least, talk to the kid. You know, we’re not going to judge you if you go out with her? Plus, we can protect her if any asshat tries to fuck with her.” Purple Bruise said, looking over at Killa. “It’s not that... I just want to know why, out of all the babes in the school! Why her!?” She growled, slamming her steel pipe on the ground. “Well, whining about it won’t help.” Co balt said. 

All of a sudden, the school bell rang, telling the students that class has started. The delinquents started walking away from the incinerator. “Come on, let’s go get some juice, then we can go fuck up some shit.” Purple Bruise said as she walked off. “Heh, right behind you.” Killa said, smirking through her mask. 

_**6:00** **P.M.**_

Mei was walking out of the school after cooking club. No one else was at school except her and the teachers. She got held up after cleaning up. Apparently her friends had already finished and had plans so, Mei simply told them to go on without her. It was her own fault, now she had to walk home all alone. 

“What are you doing? Did mommy forget to pick you up?”

Mei looked over, seeing Killa right behind her. She jumped back a bit, surprised. “O-Oh! No, I just... got carried away with cleaning today. My friends left without me...” She explained, rubbing the back of her neck. “Well, that was a dick move.” Killa replied, twirling her steel pipe around. “I told them to go on ahead. I just... didn’t think it through.” Mei said. The thug sighed. Guess this is the best chance i’ve got, she thought to herself. 

“Come on, I’ll walk you home.” She said, walking ahead. “Huh?” Mei looked at her, very surprised. This was the first time she even had a conversation with Killa, now the delinquent is offering to walk her home. That’s... pretty bizarre.

“What are you waiting for!? Start walkin’ before I change my mind!” Killa snapped. Mei shook her head and nodded.

The two began walking down the street, Killa leading the way. She scanned from right to left, making sure no one would come out and try to attack them. If they did, Killa was more the able to take care of them. Mei began twiddling her thumbs, her mind racing. ‘Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! I’m all alone with Killa. I need to say something, ANYTHING!’ Her thoughts screamed.

“Um... Sorry about what I did today. I didn’t mean to come off as a stalker.” She said, breaking the silence. “Eh.. It’s whatever. We’ve been pretty paranoid since the leader got suspended.” Killa answered. “Your leader?” Mei repeated, walking a bit faster so the two were side by side. “Yeah, stupid bitch got caught red handed.” Killa said, in a joking manner. “She should be back by next week but, even so, we need to keep our guard up incase any dickheads try something while she’s not around.” She explained. Mei felt a bit awkward. Wow, did this girl have a sailor mouth. Then again, she wasn’t that surprised. “I see...”

“I guess you’re not a big fan of swearing, huh? My bad.” Killa said, scratching her head. “It’s fine. Thanks for walking me home, by the way.” Mei said, smiling up at her. “You’re lucky I was feeling generous today.” Killa responded, looking away, placing her steel pipe on her shoulder. “Hehe, guess so.” Mei giggled. ‘Holy shit, she’s cute...” The thug thought, blushing softly. Thank god it was dark enough so Mei couldn’t notice. 

“I appreciate either way, Killa.” The student added. “Wait, how do you know my name?” She asked. She didn’t recall ever giving her name out to Mei. “Uh! I-I remember hearing my friends talk about you guys and they mentioned you!” Mei hastily explained, not wanting to make the other female mad. “Huh, alright, Mei... right?” Killa said. “Yep, that’s me.” Mei replied.

After shooting the breeze for a while, they finally made it to her house. Mei walked up to the porch as Killa stood back, making sure she would get in safe. “Hey! If you... ever need someone to walk you home again, just ask me. Got it? But don’t ask all the time. I ain’t your slave.” Killa said, putting one hand on her waist. Mei simply giggled in response. “I’ll keep that in mind! Thank you!” She said. She took her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door to her house, slowly opening it. 

“What a babe...”

“Huh?” Mei looked back, swearing she thought Killa said something. “I said you’re lame, bye!” Killa responded, quickly walking away before Mei could even stop her. She simply shrugged and walked inside.

As Killa walked down the streets, she couldn’t help but grumble. “God, I’m the biggest dumbass!” She growled. She was so pissed at herself. In her mind, she was planning on being smooth as hell and when they got to the house, ask Mei on a date. Of course, that didn’t work, cause she was a fucking wimp. Killa shouted, smacking her pipe against a street lamp. She needed to go tear up someone's lawn to make herself feel better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of chapter one! I’m planning on making five more chapters after this but, it all depends on the feedback and if I get enough ideas to last through four other chapters. I know what I want to do for the fifth but, I still need to work out everything else.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> I wanted to make one of the delinquents gay so, might as well be my favorite one.
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter two, hopefully ;-;


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tuesday, April 8th, 2017  
_ _1:18 P.M._ **

“What do you want, loser?”

Walking up to the delinquents was a nervous Mei, having a bento box in her hands. The box was light blue with a checkered cloth tied around it. She gulped softly before walking a bit closer. Killa, trying to keep a cold attitude in front of her friends, remained quiet, even though she wanted to talk to Mei again.

“Well... um... I made lunch for Killa today...” She answered, looking away, shyly. “Huh?” Killa looked at Mei, confused. She... made her lunch? No one’s really done that for her before. “Did you make some for us?” Gremlin asked. “N-No, but I can next ti-”

“Aww, well, that’s a shame. Guess she didn’t get the memo.” Co balt said, interrupting Mei. “M-Memo?” Mei repeated, backing off a little bit. She didn’t like how this was going. She just wanted to give Killa the box and then head back to her friends. “If we can’t all have food, then none of us can.” Purple bruise replied. After saying that, Ivy walked up to the student. She lifted up her steel pipe, planning on hitting the bento box out of Mei’s hands. However, before she could take a swing, someone’s hand grabbed her weapon away. It was Killa’s.

Everyone looked over at Killa as she glared at Ivy. Ivy simply rolled her eyes in response and lowered her weapon. “Beat it, kid.” Purple bruise said. Mei simply nodded, sadly. She turned around and began walking back to the plaza. Once she was gone, Killa snapped at Ivy. “Ivy, what the fuck!?”

“What? I wasn’t going to hurt her or anything. Just wanted to give her a scare.” Ivy replied in a snarky tone. “You think that’s going to help me get with her!? Fuckin’ idiot!” Killa growled. Ivy simply scoffed. “God! What the hell happened to you. You’re such a bitch baby.” She said. “Ivy, knock it off.” Purple bruise said, sternly. 

Purple bruise was basically the acting boss while their leader is suspended, giving her some authority in their little group. Because of that, Ivy remained quiet. 

Killa ran off, catching up to Mei and leaving the others. She could hear Co Balt and Gremlin yelling but, she simply ignored them. She finally caught up with Mei before she could head back to the plaza. “MEI!”

The student turned around, curiously, seeing Killa right behind her. “W-What’s up?” Mei asked, confused. “I’m... sorry about the others.” Killa apologized, looking to the side. “Oh no! It’s fine.” Mei said, her eyes widen a bit. Killa felt so embarrassed that she was actually apologizing for something. She never did that!

Maybe she was turning into a ‘bitch baby’...?  
“Can I... uh.... Still have that lunch?” She asked, rubbing the back of her neck. Mei smiled wide and gave her a confident nod. “Of course!” She answered, holding it out. Killa took it out of her hands, carrying it by the tied knot. “Thanks. You know... you didn’t have to make me lunch.” She said. “Think of it as a token of appreciation, for walking me home. You don’t know how much that means to me.” Mei explained, blushing softly. “Heh... Guess not. I’ll... make sure to give it back to you after school.” Killa said. Even though it was noticeable through her mask, she had the biggest smile on her face. “You can keep it if you want, I have a bunch at home.” Mei said, putting her hands behind her back. 

“I hope you like it.” She added before walking back to the plaza. Killa looked down at her hand, staring at the bento box. The thug walked back outside. Instead of walking to the others, she sat by the entrance of the school, leaning her back against the concrete wall. Curious about what could be inside, she untied the cloth and opened the lid. 

Inside the box was little rice balls in the shape of bunnies, some sliced up veggies, three little hot dogs in the shape of octopuses, and a small pink note tapped to the bottom of the lid. 

Killa gently ripped the tape off the note, slowly opening it.   
The note read;   
‘Dear Killa, Thank you so much for walking me home. I’ve always been scared of the dark so, having someone with me definitely put my nerves at ease.   
I’m glad it was you with me. I hope you like what I made. I’m not a great cook but, I did my best.   
Enjoy the food! \\(nun)/ ~Mei’

Killa couldn’t help but giggle softly. God, if this wasn’t proof enough that Mei was the cutest girl ever, then she didn’t know what was. Might as well not let the food go to waste, she thought. She placed cloth on her lap, seeing the chopsticks that were wrapped up in them. She took the sticks in her hands, placed the bento box on top of the cloth, and began digging in. 

As she took a bite of the food, she couldn’t believe how good it was. Probably some of the best she’s ever eaten. Then again, she wasn't exactly the type of person to go out and try fancy foods. Even so, that didn’t change her opinion how great lunch was.

‘She would make a great house wife.’

As soon as she thought of that, pictures of Mei in an apron and cute little dress appeared in Killa’s mind, causing her to blush.

“....Goddamn it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter two was pretty short. I just wanted to make a bit of a character development chapter. Just so the two had more interactions with each other before I go through with my main idea. I might make an extra chapter just in case, i’m not sure .-.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed and I’ll try to get chapter three out tomorrow or Monday!


End file.
